


Upon Arrival

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet is the result of being teased about always taking so long before he gets to stick it in. Just another PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Arrival

He tucked it in – shoved it in might be the better choice of words though, considering the force with which he pressed into her. Complaint, however, was the last thing on her mind. She had teased him mercilessly the whole day, and now was payback time.

As soon as she had entered his quarters after her last meeting and had closed the hatch, she found herself pressed against the bulkhead; before even a greeting had left her mouth his lips were on it in a bruising kiss. His hands had found their way under her skirt with ease, pushing it up, sending her panties in the opposite direction down her legs, and a few moments later, her heat enveloped his hardened flesh.

There had been no time for her to really realise what was happening and to react in any way. Since her reaction would have consisted of helping things along and seeing that he had managed fine on his own, it didn’t matter though. But feeling him in her now, brought her out of this state of motionlessness, passivity, and she contracted her inner walls around him, causing him to groan into the kiss which might be better described as a mouth frak. His hands clenched her buttocks harder, very likely leaving a mark in their shape; the rhythm with which he pumped into her became more and more frantic. She was unable to suppress the moan that formed itself in her throat.

Harder and harder, he drove into her, mirroring the movement from below with his tongue, engaging in a heated dance with hers, until he suddenly tore his lips away, threw his head back and moaned out loud as he emptied himself into her, taking her with him over the edge into the stormy ocean of bliss.

Breathing erratically, bodies covered with a film of sweat, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Good evening, Madam President,” Bill managed to get out between breaths.

“Yes, I think it will be, Admiral. At least it started promising,” she deadpanned in answer.

 

= End =


End file.
